


Sal x Travis Oneshot

by fan_and_fic



Category: Sally Face (Video Games), Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: Dog - Freeform, M/M, Sal - Freeform, Sal x Travis - Freeform, Sally Face - Freeform, Travis Phelps - Freeform, sal fisher - Freeform, travis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_and_fic/pseuds/fan_and_fic
Summary: Hi! We hope you enjoy our oneshot! (This was made by my amazing friend and I)





	Sal x Travis Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! We hope you enjoy our oneshot! (This was made by my amazing friend and I)

“How do you, like, eat food?” Travis asked, completely out of the blue. 

This caused Sal to falter. The shorter snorted after a moment and Travis furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Seriously! How do you do it?” He questioned again. 

Sal just gazed up at him through the prosthetic. 

“Well, I take this piece of junk off of my face, and then I eat. Simple.” 

Travis looked even more confused and stopped walking as Sal continued on. It was silent for a moment. 

“Wait-“ Sal turned around, “Do you think this thing is stuck to my head?” 

“I- What? No! Of course not!” Travis spat, his face changing colour. Yes. He had thought Sal’s prosthetic was a part of his body. 

Sal buckled over in laughter, clutching at his chest. Travis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he left Sal behind on the sidewalk, already a few feet ahead.

“Wait for me!” Sal struggled through a snort as he jogged back to Travis. 

“This is my place.” The blonde stated as he pointed to a two story white house with a very unkempt front lawn.

Travis began to walk through the yard with Sal just behind him. A sharp bark caused Sal to stop in his tracks. 

The barking continued as Travis walked up to the old front door, the scratching of nails on the wood made Sal cringe.

“Just a second, France!” Travis said loudly as he fished a key from his pocket. 

It took him a second to open the door, but when he did a huge dog jumped into his arms. 

“Hey girl! Off!” He snapped at the dog even though he was smiling.

Sal began to slowly back away, his heart racing with his arms and legs covered in goosebumps. 

Travis must’ve noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye, and he suddenly remembered why Sal even had his prosthetic.

“Shit, France. Can you sit for me girl?” Travis said quickly, and the large dog sat on the ground with a plop. 

Her tail was wagging happily as Travis walked over to Sal. 

“Stay France! Stay!” He called over his shoulder.

Sal had dropped his bag on the ground and was clutching his arm with an iron grip. 

“Hey, Sally Face, it’s alright.” Travis said gently, stepping towards the shorter boy. 

Sal looked Travis in the eye. 

“France isn’t gonna hurt you. She’s the sweetest dog on this side of the atlantic, kay?” Travis said softly, making sure not to touch Sal.

Travis could see the sun reflecting in Sal’s eyes, and he looked terrified. 

“I dunno Trav.” He mumbled, and switched his gaze to the joyful canine a few feet away. 

France was a huge Bernese Mountain Dog who almost always wore a big slobbery dog smile. She had never even hurt a fly. 

“Do you want to try petting her?” Travis asked, folding his arms passively. “You don’t have to, we could hang out another time at your place, but maybe you could try?” 

Sal looked from France to Travis, brushing a strand of loose blue hair out his his eye. 

“You promise she won’t hurt me?” He mumbled.

“I promise. I’d never let her hurt you.” Travis said with a smile. 

“Fuck, fine.” 

Sal began to trail his hand towards the hound. He flinched as the dogs nose drew nearer to his palm.

“Sal, it’s fine. Here.” Travis slowly takes the blue haired boy’s hand and leads it towards France.

Sal manages so rest his hand upon the dogs head. Travis’s palm still on the back of his hand.

“See, not all dogs are bad.” Travis reassures.

Travis quickly takes his hand away after realizing how long their hands were together.

He lets out a nervous giggle. “Heh, sorry about that.”

“That’s.. that’s ok.” Sal replies. 

“Uh, my room is up here,” Travis gestures up the set of stairs. “we could hang out up there if you want?”

“Sure.” The pigtailed boy says.

Even with Sal’s prosthetic, Travis can tell there’s a slight smile on his face.

Travis starts climbing up the old wooden stairs with Sal and France right behind him.


End file.
